


Office Joker

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities, Teasing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi and Schuldig display their great maturity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Joker

"Of all my relations, I like sex the most," Schuldig mused, breaking the security guard's neck.

"Shut up," Nagi muttered.

"It's a pun, you see? Sexual relations? I read it on a postcard."

"Shut up. I speak English."

"With an _adorable_ Austro-Japanese accent! It's like _Ve haff vays ov making you eat sushi_."

"See that thing?" Nagi said, indicating a tall, narrow vase standing on a side-table. "I am seriously going to stuff your body into that. Head first." He turned and glared at the locked office door, which imploded into splinters, revealing the target cowering in terror.

"I can think of better places to stuff my body," Schuldig leered, ducking as Farfarello vaulted through the doorway, skinning knives in hand.

"I can report you for sexual harassment, you know," Nagi said sullenly. Crawford rolled his eyes and followed Farfarello.

"Who _to_? We work for a world-spanning, evil, insane, occult cult – who do you think would care?" Schuldig waited a moment, till Nagi looked like he thought they could just get on with work and said, "So, you want to touch my ding-ding-dong?"

Farfarello looked up from his work at the sound of Schuldig hitting the far wall with a dull thud. "You know how I can't feel any pain?" he said.

"Yes?" Crawford said wearily.

"I must have got better, 'cos those two are giving me a right pain in the hole."

"You're a man of few, but well-chosen words," Crawford sighed. He looked out to where Nagi was holding Schuldig upside-down and telekinetically slapping him, while Schuldig appeared to be telepathically influencing Nagi into an exotic dance. "Which words would you choose for _that?_ "

"Fucking eejits," Farfarello said, not bothering to look.

Crawford could not find it in him to disagree.


End file.
